


嚣张 Chapter77.5

by hczszg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 嚣张 - Freeform, 巫哲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hczszg/pseuds/hczszg
Summary: 生日车





	嚣张 Chapter77.5

丁霁笑了起来，伏身撑着床板看着他，“就是你先看上我的，别找补了。”

“嗯是我，”林无隅微微抬了抬头，咬住牌子，往下拉了拉，“赶紧的，办正事儿，早了早睡。”

丁霁就这这个姿势低了低头，越过牌子，直接亲了上去。林无隅一秒钟都没犹豫地松了口，搂着丁霁的肩膀往下按了按，把他整个儿的抱在怀里。

对于热恋中的人来说，准备耍流氓之前，一个黏糊糊的吻就能把气氛烘托地刚刚好。

丁霁在林无隅怀里软成一滩水，环着他的脖子，任由他跟大型犬一样埋在自己胸口又舔又咬地折腾个没完。

热气喷洒在耳边，林无隅甚至能感受到丁霁呼吸一点一点急促起来的过程。

啧，人间春药。

“收着点儿动静，寿星。”林无隅在他腰上掐了一把，“方圆三米都是人呢，你要跟那天一样…”

丁霁没说话，在他耳朵上咬了一口。不轻不重，跟调情似的，林无隅一下就笑出了声。

“小鸡啄人了。”

“你怎么那么多废…话——”

最后一个字没收住飞了出去，收回来的时候也不怎么成功，成了一声难耐的低喘。

林无隅直接就这把他抱在怀里这个姿势，自下而上地顶了进去。

我靠！我靠！这是什么姿势！

林无隅！你刚睡了几次啊！连这种姿势都学会了！

堂堂省状元，怎么耍起流氓来也这么熟练啊？！

丁霁使劲咬着牙，把头抵在林无隅肩膀上，一声声羞耻的声音被他咬的稀碎，却还是没能阻止断断续续的低喘从唇齿间溢出。

“不行…这个，太深了。”丁霁刚想说换个姿势，流氓就动了动腰，抽出一点，又使劲撞了回去。

肉体撞击，发出“啪”的一声，不是很响，却很清脆，是满满的情色。

“…操。”丁霁没忍住抖了一下，晃了晃腰，找了个舒服的姿势，把自己整个窝在林无隅怀里。“不换就他妈快点。”

“你…别乱动。”林无隅在他耳边低声说，声音听起来有点哑，俨然是忍得难受了。他腾出一只手捏了捏丁霁的嘴唇，哄道:“忍不住就张开嘴，含住。”

丁霁有点不服，“我不能咬住啊？”

林无隅在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，“行啊，咬断了以后我就买个玩具给你扩张。”

丁霁愣了愣，被林无隅的流氓套路惊呆了。趁他微张开嘴，林无隅把食指塞了进去。

“唔…”

林无隅一只手托着丁霁的臀瓣，又往里顶了顶。丁霁哼哼唧唧地催他，两条腿环着他的腰，还时不时用舌头卷他的手指。林无隅没再跟他客气，直接加快速度，一下比一下操地深。

丁霁被操得腰都软了，腿都差点挂不住，只能把手堪堪环在林无隅的脖子上。他含着林无隅的手指拼命抑制着糟糕的声音，却还是受不住压抑的低喘和稀碎的呻吟。

在快到高潮的时候，丁霁忍不住攀住了林无隅的肩膀，结果这人却突然停下了。他垂下蒙着水汽的眸子，跟林无隅四目相对。

“我操…你动一动。”丁霁含着他的手指含糊不清地说，还带着浓浓的鼻音。

宿舍里就留了盏没什么用的小夜灯，一片朦朦胧胧的黑暗中，两个人的眼睛却都是亮的。

那是露骨却又最真挚的欲望。

林无隅低喘了一声，似笑非笑地凑到他耳边，用气音说道:

“你自己动。”


End file.
